


Evening Star

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Introspection, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, when Theta leaves, Koschei will be with him. But then again, perhaps not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Star

**Author's Note:**

> An introspective piece from Theta's point of view. Didn't mean to make it so angsty but i thought it displayed his feelings on perhaps what isn't one of his most positive days, when he remembers he isn't a child.

The red grass crunched under his feet as he made his way through the trees. The silver leaves shone in the light of the dying suns. He let his fingers graze against the rough bark of the tree trunks as he walked, never running.

It was unusual for this boy not to be running. Whether it would be running to a class he was late for, or the aching need to run among the stars. Many people thought of this boy as careless and even unobservant but in actual fact it was quite the opposite. The boy paid close attention to everything, marvelling at the intricate patterns of creation, at the very threads that were sewn together eons ago to make the universe. He fell in love with the infinite possibilities of the worlds and the impossible tales they had to offer.

Despite what his best friend thought, this was actually his favourite time of day: When the sky becomes a painter's palette, burnt oranges mixed with crimson reds, and white stars starting to splatter the sky. 

The stars gave the boy comfort in a way that no-one else understood. Instead of making him feel small and insignificant, all alone in the endless vastness of space, he felt reassured. The stars were always there, never changing. Reliable. In an existence which was designed for change, the stars were a small comfort.

They also reminded him of the billions of species, the trillions of _people_ out there, living ordinary lives, or discovering the cure to cancer, or toppling an empire, or getting their hair cut. It reminded him that he wasn't alone. That the Timelord way of life wasn't the only one. It wasn't much of a life really. Just a couple of millennia of corrupt politicians and deranged scientists, watching the universe pass them by, before dying and feeding your consciousness into the Matrix so the next generation of stuffy Timelords can benefit from your millennia of experience, that would end up being exactly the same as theirs. 

It wasn't quite fair though, to say he was completely alone. This wasn't true. He had a group of friends, who called themselves 'The Deca'. They were all very different people, who shouldn't really be friends except for two things. They were all geniuses and they mostly shared the distaste to Timelord pomp. They didn’t quite understand him though – they would all stay on Gallifrey and integrate with their society, becoming a politician or a scientist and always have a reputation for being a rebel, when really all they’ll ever do it fit in.

The one who understood the most was Koschei. He was a talented, intelligent boy. He could do anything he wanted. He could even become president if he wanted to, yet he deigned to waste his time with Theta. He also saw the potential the universe had to offer. They were both different, both outcasts. They were alone together, and that was the best kind of alone.

Theta loved Koschei, there was never any doubt about that. He always hopes that when it comes time for him to leave, he can take Koschei with him but he’s started to realise as they get older, Koschei’s and Theta’s dreams start to become only dreams and Koschei starts planning new things and new ambitions. 

Perhaps, when Theta leaves, Koschei will be with him. But then again, perhaps not.

Theta glanced back, the citadel in the distance. It was his home, and yes, it would always be. But he wasn't ready to go back just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is 'Evening Star' from the poem 'Evening Star' by Edgar Allan Poe - the fiction is inspired by said poem.
> 
> 'Twas noontide of summer,  
> And mid-time of night;  
> And stars, in their orbits,  
> Shone pale, thro' the light  
> Of the brighter, cold moon,  
> 'Mid planets her slaves,  
> Herself in the Heavens,  
> Her beam on the waves.  
> I gazed awhile  
> On her cold smile;  
> Too cold- too cold for me-  
> There pass'd, as a shroud,  
> A fleecy cloud,  
> And I turned away to thee,  
> Proud Evening Star,  
> In thy glory afar,  
> And dearer thy beam shall be;  
> For joy to my heart  
> Is the proud part  
> Thou bearest in Heaven at night,  
> And more I admire  
> Thy distant fire,  
> Than that colder, lowly light.'
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
